


Companions (+ Other Fallout 4 Characters) React to Walking in on the Sole Survivor Changing

by tea_petty



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 14:03:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20047255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tea_petty/pseuds/tea_petty
Summary: Don't go changing, you already please me.





	Companions (+ Other Fallout 4 Characters) React to Walking in on the Sole Survivor Changing

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to my tumblr; tea-petty.

It had been an accident. Honest. Drummer Boy had just gotten a glimpse of Sole as he returned to Railroad headquarters, and as usual, Desdemona had entrusted him with a mission – to pass along to the Railroad’s newest meathead. 

Drummer Boy had said nothing, merely clenching his jaw, as he took the instructions in stride. He was good at this by now, swallowing his disappointment as tourist after tourist was promoted to heavy, and as the years went by, his title as a liaison collected cobwebs, and pinched him in the spots where he’d grown way out of it. 

He was applauding his patience, revering his own integral part in the cause, sans the pomp and frills, when he’d walked right past the closed door, not even noticing when his hands had turned the brass knob, or when wood fell away from his deft fingertips.

That is until he walked in on Sole, unwrapped like a present – not that Drummer Boy was terribly familiar with what that looked like. But he imagined, Sole came pretty close because while Drummer Boy would never admit it, the sight before him was an absolute _gift_. 

He hadn’t bothered to put on a shirt yet, and where the tasty expanse of skin at his torso should’ve disappeared beneath the waistband of his trousers, his belt was unbuckled, allowing his jeans to hang loosely at his hips, and showing instead what parts of Sole ‘disappeared’ beneath the thin, cotton of his briefs.

Drummer Boy swallowed tightly. Christ, he needed that fucking promotion.

His nails bit into his skin as he tried to will the red out of his cheeks, to no avail.

“Sorry,” he mumbled, keeping his eyes on the ground.

Sole regarded him evenly, fighting back the impish grin that threatened at the corners of his mouth. He put his hands on his hips as casually as he could.

“No harm, no foul,” he said dismissively, “but I take it you have a reason for showing up here?”

“…’demona said…safehouse…”

“What was that?” Sole tried to keep his voice light, “I couldn’t hear you.”

He took a few steps towards Drummer Boy, and leaned in, as if straining to hear. Hyperaware of their rapidly dwindling proximity, Drummer Boy staggered backwards, his face blooming in a fresh coat of vermillion. 

“Safehouse,” he managed to say in a choked voice, “compromised…” his gaze dipped down to Sole’s bare torso once more, before flicking back up to his face. Sole’s eyes were unwavering against his own – there was no way he hadn’t seen Drummer Boy’s lapse in control.

His mouth felt dry; the words kicked up tumbleweeds on their way out.

Sole took another step forward, and then Drummer Boy scampered out of the room. Sole laughed.

-

The next time it happened, Drummer Boy appeared no less flustered; his cheeks were the same singed red, his eyes still slunk low where Sole barely infringed on his peripheral vision.

Sole didn’t joke so much this time; it was evident that the last encounter had left Drummer Boy more than a little bothered, and the last thing Sole wanted, was to cause an upset in the midst of a revolution.

He waited, back turned, trying to finish as casually as he could, but Drummer Boy lingered.

Sole could feel his eyes on his back like he could feel the hairs prickling on the back of his neck. Why wouldn’t he just leave? Sole waited, and Drummer Boy stayed.

Something stirred within Sole that he couldn’t quite recognize yet. Little did he know; Drummer Boy was experiencing the same thing.

-

The final time had felt like the final time Drummer Boy would ever walk in on Sole unsolicited, even before the battered wood of the door lilted inwards at his touch. Sole was, as he was the first few times, in that he was half-dressed, his garments dripping from his skin in a way that made Drummer Boy envy them.

His skin gleamed slightly in the dim light, from the sheen of sweat he’d worked up on whatever mission he’d been on. Drummer Boy could make out a trail of wiry hair that streaked to his naval, the same color as the messy locks strewn across his forehead. 

Drummer Boy parted his lips so that an apology could work its way out, but nothing ever did. His throat was dry; when he swallowed, he could feel the rawness of his throat muscle rasping in on itself. He felt withered, drained, and Sole, looked anything but.

“If you keep your mouth open like that, you’ll catch flies,” Sole said in an amused voice, “and you’ve seen the flies here, they’re fucking-“

The tail end of Sole’s sentence disappeared down Drummer Boy’s throat as he crashed into the heavy, lips searing the other’s in a desperate clash of teeth and lips and tongue. Initially startled, Sole’s shocked passiveness didn’t last long; and Drummer Boy was beginning to see some of that Railroad heavy adaptiveness that often-separated effective field agents from, well, base liaisons like himself.

If Sole thought Drummer Boy was ineffective though, it never showed. He grasped the man back with fervor that left him breathless; and air seemed an easy price to pay in light of the treasures Sole’s body held.

Sole’s mouth moved to Drummer Boy’s throat, teeth just barely grazing the sensitive skin over his pulse. The seamless, fluttered motion leapt, and Drummer Boy jerked in Sole’s arms, seizing in pleasure as it rattled him; he’d never been touched like that, and never there.

Desire suffused the man in Sole’s arms, threatening to drown him, but Sole’s grip was strong, and anchoring, not about to cast the smaller man adrift in the tides and whims of passion unless they were to be castaways together. Sole trailed soft kisses down to Drummer Boy’s jugular.

Drummer Boy moaned and threaded his fingers through Sole’s hair, weaving until his palms smoothed against Sole’s scalp, and held him to himself. Want pulled at him like strings on a marionette doll, and without thinking, he gave a sharp tug. With what could only be described as a growl, Sole nipped at Drummer Boy’s neck, leaving a mark, and sending him careening sideways as his knees gave out. With the hold Drummer Boy had on Sole, he followed heavily, and they both clambered to the ground. 

Sole’s arms around Drummer Boy caged him protectively, but unfortunately, relayed most of the impact to his own aching bones. He grunted – in pain now, and carefully detangled himself from Drummer Boy to rub at the sore spots that had eaten wood in their tumble.

“We, uh, fell,” Drummer Boy said lamely, cheeks still flushed, and lips swollen.

Sole met the man’s eye with unflinching seriousness.

“We certainly did.”


End file.
